Much needed care
by Dot-co.Uke
Summary: Fed up with her brother's constant rejection, Natalia calls upon a gentleman to entertain her. Realising they're both in the same position both love, care and friendship blossom. WARNING: Real names used.


A small groan came from beneath the bed-sheets as a shrill alarm sound bounced around the room and into the lump's ears. Why did it have to be so early in the morning? Why did her alarm have to go off now? Couldn't she have another hour in bed?

Mornings were an incredibly difficult task. As much as she needed to be awake in order to secure things for both herself and her siblings, Natalia still despised being up so early.

After a few more seconds, the girl decided that she could not take any more and so she sat up.

"I.. I hate that damn alarm..."

It had only been twenty minutes since the Belarusian representative had been roused from her slumber, yet she was already facing troubles. Her brother was once again, hiding from her. They didn't even live in the same house, but as she was planning to visit him that day, he had already taken liberty to text her and inform her that he was ill. 'Really.. I thought he would realise that I am somewhat over that by now.' Deciding to indulge him, she threw her mobile to the other side of the room and prepared to stay at home for the rest of the day.

After all, she couldn't be with him all the time. He didn't want to be with her, and after centuries of trying, it was only natural to give up. Especially after such harsh rejections in the past.

Now, what would she do today? There wasn't really anybody else that she could call.. Alfred? No.. he was too loud. That Norwegian? No.. She couldn't be bothered to remember his name. Lithuania was a no go, she didn't want to be shouted at by her bosses again. Too tiresome..

There was that English bloke though. Arthur, something? He represented England and the United Kingdom.. He used to be powerful, he knows how to wield a sword and shoot a gun and what's more is that he was civil, cold and quiet. Much like herself. 'It wouldn't do any harm..'

Dragging herself from the kitchen table, Natalia staggered over to the other side of the room and collected up her phone. Luckily, it wasn't too damaged and she silently thanked the device for being so hardy. Quickly searching through the contacts, she found him and waited for him to pick up, once she went through with the call.

Ah, bliss. It was rather early in the morning, so of course Arthur felt proud of himself for having awoken so early. He had taken care of his morning routine and was currently spending his time on enjoying a good book with a cup of milky tea. Lolita was the book he was reading. Other people may be shocked, but Arthur didn't just limit himself to English literature. After all, literary talents were found all around the world so why would he deprive himself of these experiences? It was as if his perfect day was already being planned out. A day to himself, with no other representatives to bother him.

One thing he hadn't counted on, though, was his phone to ring. Eyeing it suspiciously, the Englishman of course suspected it to be a prank call from Alfred. He would never let him be, and he enjoyed making Arthur's life miserable and making ridiculous insinuations about his sexuality. 'Ah, American denial. Fine thing.' He nodded, smiling as he had floored Alfred with his wit. Only mentally, of course.

Arthur picked up the phone eventually, it'd be rude to ignore a call and hey, it could be from someone important.

"Hello? Who's there?"

After spending a while on the phone, Natalia did wonder whether or not Arthur would actually pick up the phone. But she found herself oddly delighted when he did.

"Ah, Hello Arthur? It's Natalia. Natalia Arlovskaya, Belarus. I was wondering if I may visit you, or you visit me? After all I am actually free for.." Holding the phone to her ear, the Belarusian quickly checked her calendar, only to see it was empty for about a fortnight.

"I am free for two weeks and.. You seem to be the most civilised country whom I could see myself talking to."

Somewhat shocked by the proposition, Arthur spluttered and became rather flustered. But he retained his shock in order to be a polite. The tender sex was speaking here, he had to remain a gentleman.

"Why, of course you can Miss Arlovskaya. I would be delighted. I shall see you tomorrow I suspect? After all, you can afford a flight right away." More of a statement than a question really. He needed no answer , so the conversation was cut off quickly..

Well, that went a lot smoother than planned out.

Hurrying to her bedroom, she got changed and dressed and hurriedly packed before phoning the necessary people to arrange her flight and transport.

Sighing softly, Arthur padded through the airport. It was somewhat quiet at 8 am, as many people had extremely early flights or middle of the day flights. He had gotten dressed successfully and his boss had arranged for a car for them both. Obviously it had tinted windows, they were after all very important.

The plane was to arrive at Heathrow in about three minutes, giving him enough time to compose himself. He hadn't had female company in years, it almost scared him that now there was a woman who was willing to come to his door. Why yes, when he was a privateer he could barely keep both men and women away but in this age? Many thought he was too bland or boring.

'Don't think of that, Arthur. They know nothing of what they are talking about. You have a comfy lifestyle.' He reassured himself frequently now-a-days as he received jeers from both Alfred and Francis over how 'old' he was. Francis was older than him, the idiotic prick.

However, soon his attention was drawn to something other than his own reassuring thoughts. There she was. The once 'insane', and incestuously inclined woman that he had previously been both shocked and surprised by was already standing next too him with a small yet practical case of clothing and essentials. Well, at least that was what Arthur presumed. Who would bring anything else? After a few moments of awkward silence and the both of them staring at each other, Arthur realised that chivalry was indeed still alive as he found himself carrying Natalia's bags for her.

"I'll take these, you must be tired after all. You did have to get up rather early."

After her bags had been rescued from her by Arthur, Natalia was lead to the car. Arthur himself had packed the bags in the boot before opening the car door for her and bowing slightly.

"You needn't wait for me before you enter the care, Natalia."

Nodding in agreement, she slid into the car. Like she had thought the day before, he was civilised and gentlemanly. He knew how to treat a tired woman.

Hmm.. tired. She really was, she hadn't actually realised that her eyelids had begun to get heavy. Perhaps she should sleep..

Ending on that thought, she fell asleep with her head lolling against the backseat of the car without a single thought to the Englishman, her brother or any other person.


End file.
